Session 5
· Back from Whacking day, Sebastian went to find Daygon in prison after getting handsy with Doris. · Gunloada joined everyone, and they all decided to head off towards Farmer James’s mill. · While travelling, the party came across a large fallen tree, and heard snoring – realising this was an ambush but that at this time of night the ambushers were sleeping! With this to their advantage, the party swiftly slew the Ogres & Goblins laying in wait and moved on towards the mill. · Arriving, the party charged in boldly, without checking what was in there. Conor & Gunloada were instantly knocked out by the wail of a banshee! While Porkin & Benadryl carried them out to safety while pursued by scarecrows. · All short rested and Conor & Gunloada awoke. All carefully made their way back to Moarkaliff, and Gunloada retired to Champion’s Hall. Conor & Porkin went to the Rare Lady, while Benadryl went to buy paper for Porkin. These three then found Farmer James at the Mule & Mare to ask questions, but let him run off after he found out they were helping & got excited. · The three sat down to play Black Jack with Scrimmy Biggins, a queeker in the Mule & Mare. Once Benadryl put her dagger on the table all hell broke loose. · Scrimmy back flipped off of the wall & threw a throwing star at Benadryl, while conor walked out & started meditating. Scrimmy tried to run away with a smoke bomb, but Benadryl engaged him. Porkin walked out. Benadryl blew a hole in the wall. · A few blows back and fourth, and Porkin walked back in to join. Then Nigel came – throwing a smooth, blue, glowing stone into the floor. From this, a stone golem took its full form & joined the fight. · Eventually, Scrimmy pinned Nigel to the wall with a throwing star, drawing the golem away to care for its master, and Scrimmy escaped. Benadryl & Porkin were down, and were carried away by guards. · Conor went to the Rare Lady, spoke to Maan Shagar, and learned about ink magic. He then went to sleep, while Benadryl & Porkin awoke in prison to see Dagon, Jihadi Dave, and various prisoners in their cell. After some chat, they realised these others were Fizzy Bottles, Diamen Stoneborn, Grey, a few vagrants, a crying woman in a wedding dress, Richard Manson, and Regularguy McRealperson. Richard Manson told them that he was walking around the upper tier of the city, when the sky went dark & he learned who killed his daughter – then killed him. · Speaking to Fizzy Bottles, Benadryl & Porkin found out he was Iz Im’s brother; Porkin informed him that they were the ones to kill his brother, then rage-frenzied & kicked him so hard in the testicles that he was catapulted into the ceiling, smacking his head and killing him. · Seeing this, the guards hurled rocks at Porkin & Fizzy Bottles to get them to stop fighting. This, as it turns out, would be the end of Porkin. · Conor awoke, and went to get some ink & tattooist tools. Unfortunately he didn’t have the gold for it, so he sold some drugs to children to make it, then picked the stuff up. · Conor went to the civic centre & picked up a map of the sewers, and made his way to the jail. He met Pakin & Penicillin, as well as an enormous Orc and a thick-set dwarf. Seeing he couldn’t do much, he walked out to the front of the centre. Category:The tale so far